


Stay With Me

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: The sounds of battle fade away, and Alecto can't understand why Bellatrix and Amycus seem so worried.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "stay with me"

Alecto’s vision dims and swims, the battle raging around her sounding distant now. She stares up at the high ceiling. The throbbing pain in her side fades. Her head feels light and dizzy.

“Alecto!”

She isn’t sure who called her name. The voice comes to her like she’s underwater.

Amycus enters her narrowing vision. “Help her!” He stands over her, slinging spells and raising protective barriers.

Someone drops to their knees beside her, takes her face in their hands, and gently tilts Alecto’s head. Bellatrix’s beautiful face fills her remaining vision.

“Why do you look so scared?” she wants to ask, but all that comes out is a strange groan. Almost a gurgle.

“Hold on, Alecto,” Bellatrix pleads. “Just hold on...”

Alecto struggles to keep her eyes open. She’s so tired. Everything is so dark. Maybe it’s time to sleep...

She hears Bella’s voice from far away. 

“Stay with me...”


End file.
